


Expedition of the Heart

by takemeawaytocamelot



Category: Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-06-27 15:42:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15688437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takemeawaytocamelot/pseuds/takemeawaytocamelot
Summary: Young Ian Murray lives in Boone, NC with his uncle after he fell into some trouble back home in Scotland. His whole world turns upside down when he meets the woman of his dreams, Rachel Hunter. The only problem is, she's not impressed with him.





	1. Prologue/ A Love Story Repeats

**Prologue**   


He walked into the hospital and headed for the nurses station. It still caught him off guard, sometimes, hearing the strange accents. Every so often, he’d wake and go outside expecting to hear the thick Highland burr he’d grown up with. But the sound of the odd cadence of the Americans brought him up short and reminded him where he was. 

He hadn’t wanted to move here. But he’d gotten into too much trouble at home, near Inverness. So, his mam had bundled him up and sent him to America to live with his aunt and uncle for a while. That had been nearly six years ago. 

“Ian, my lad!” came a sweet, maternal voice. 

He’d been pleased to find the Scotswoman here and Mrs. Fitz was more than happy to give Ian a little mothering. 

“Good morning, Mrs. Fitz,” he said cheerily. “Do ye happen to ken where my auntie is?”

“Och, she’s likely doing her rounds, checkin’ on her patients, aye? Do ye need her, then?”

Ian held up the bag he’d been given. 

“Aye. Uncle Jamie found her lunch sitting on the counter this morning and asked if I’d drop it off before I headed in to work.”

Mrs. Fitz smiled fondly at him. 

“I’ll just give her a wee page then, shall I? You wait here.” She turned to point a large, stubby finger in his chest. “And dinna be flirtin’ wi’ the girls, aye? They’ve work to do!”

“Yes  _ mam _ ,” he said, dragging out the last word that earned him an eye roll with a grin. 

"Knowing Auntie Claire would be down as soon as she could, and that there was plenty of time before he had to be at work, he leaned against the counter to wait. Then there was that feeling... something tickling at the back of his neck, he resisted the urge to whirl around and look. Instead, something urged him to wait, just a few minutes more.

“May I help you, sir?”

Ian looked over his shoulder at a nurse he didn’t recognized. But this new voice, soft and sweet and strong, had his full attention. Turning, he understood why he’d needed to wait. 

He’d been waiting for  _ her _ . 

* * *

**Chapter 1**

“Sir?”

Ian shook himself and offered his most charming smile.

“I’m here to see my auntie.”

The woman frowned at him.

“I’m sorry, sir, but visiting hours aren’t until this afternoon. I’m afraid I’ll have to ask you to return then.”

“Och, no,” he said, angling his body to face hers. “My auntie is Doctor Claire Fraser. I’m only bringing the lunch she forgot this morning.”

She eyed him suspiciously before casting a glance to Mrs. Fitz, who nodded with a smile.

The beautiful nurse raised one delicate brow.

“Is that so?”

Ian peered down at her name badge before grinning up at her.

“Aye, Miss Rachel Hunter. I’m Ian, a guide for  _ High Mountain Expeditions _ . I take tourists on white water rafting trips, canoeing, all sorts. I even lead hikes now and again.”

A faint glimmer of humor danced in her eyes.

“I see. Well, I’m sorry, but I must make my rounds.”

He knew his mouth was hanging open, but he couldn’t pull himself together. She was walking away from him as if their brief interaction hadn’t happened. Usually telling a lass that he was a guide for the a wilderness expedition company got him  _ something _ . But she’d given him a tight, unamused smile and just left!

“Ian!”

Tearing his eyes away from the door she’d walked through, he turned to see auntie Claire coming toward him.

“Mornin’ Auntie. Uncle Jamie said ye forgot lunch. I’m on my way to work, so I offered to bring it for ye.”

Claire took the bag, reached up a little, and kissed his cheek. 

“Thank you, Ian. You’re a sweet lad. Are you going out on the river today?”

He shook his head.

“No’ today. I’ve got to do maintenance on the equipment before we get our next group tomorrow. I’ll be home in time for dinner.”

A quiet  _ beep _ came from Claire’s pocket and she pulled out her pager.

“I’ll see you at home, I’ve got to go!” she called over her shoulder as she sprinted down the hall.

In her haste to answer the page, Claire had left her lunch on the counter. Ian sighed and Mrs. Fitz patted him on the shoulder.

“Dinna fash, lad. I’ll put her food in the break room for her. She’ll no’ go hungry on my watch.”

Ian leaned over and kissed the older woman’s cheek.

“You’re a saint, Mrs. Fitz.”

“Och,” she said, her eyes glittering with pleasure. “Dinna be tryin’ to use those charms on me, lad. I’m far too old for ye!”

With a final wink at her, Ian left the hospital.

* * *

 

The expedition office was closed for the day, and since only a few of the staff were there to do their work, Ian brought in his dog Rollo. Rollo was a cross between an Irish Wolfhound and the brave wild wolf that bred her. The staff all knew he was a good dog, but they wouldn’t dare touch him without Ian’s permission. 

After everyone had finished checking the rafts and life vests, Ian did some prep work for the group he’d be guiding the following day. Once that was all finished, he and Rollo hopped in his car and headed home.

It was a small house, but a comfortable one. Uncle Jamie and Auntie Claire preferred to live in the mountains, which to them felt more like Scotland, more like home. Their children were mostly grown, so they’d had extra space, when he had needed it. Walking inside, he heard the shower upstairs.

“Is that you, lad?” Jamie called from the kitchen.

“Aye, Uncle Jamie. Auntie beat me home?”

Rollo on his heels, Ian made his way to the kitchen to wash up and help with dinner.

“Aye, but no’ by much. Thank ye again for takin’ her lunch to her. She forgets to eat.”

“I ken.”

He fell quiet as he got the plates out to set the table.

“Is Bree coming tonight?”

“No, she’s out wi’ her man again.”

Ian nodded to himself.

“Are ye alright, then Ian? You’re no’ usually this quiet when ye get home.”

He took a moment to put his thoughts in order before answering.

“What was it like? When ye met Auntie Claire?”

Jamie put down the platter of grilled chicken he had been holding, eyeing his nephew.

“Have ye met a special lass, then?”

“I dinna ken. She said all of five words to me, but… I canna stop thinking about her. Was it like that wi’ Auntie?”

“Aye. I kent the moment I laid eyes on her that I’d marry her or I’d never marry anyone. She was the most beautiful woman I’d ever seen and I couldna breathe when I wasn’t around her. I’ve never loved anyone the way I love her.”

“Even Faith and Bree?” Ian asked, biting back a snigger.

“I canna love them  _ quite _ the same way now, can I?”

Ian thought back to how the sweet nurse had regarded him.

“How did ye do it?”

“Do what?”

Jamie finished bringing the food out while Ian finished setting the table.

“Get Auntie to look at ye. How did ye win her over?”

The stairs creaked and Claire came down, hand ruffling her damp curls.

“ _ He’ll _ tell you some romantic story of how he came to visit me when I was a nurse in Scotland, bringing me coffee or sandwiches to make sure I ate. And  _ he’ll _ tell you that he steadily won my heart with his charm and good looks... and food.”

The tips of Jamie’s ears turned pink and Claire moved to his side and gave him a kiss.

“Oh? If that’s the story uncle Jamie tells, what’s your side then?”

“ _ I’ll _ tell you how he brought me coffee a few times, when he had to bring Angus and Rupert in for being, well, themselves. Of course, that was  _ before _ he came in with a dislocated shoulder and several lacerations himself. I had to set his shoulder and give him twenty-seven stitches.”

Ian began chuckling.

“It gets better,” Claire said. “He was more than a little drunk when he came in.”

“My mates said the whisky would help wi’ the pain,” Jamie grumbled.

“He didn’t stop telling me how beautiful I was,” she finished. “And said at least three times how lovely the sight of my ‘sweet, round arse’ was.”

Jamie made a Scottish noise, letting them both know he wasn’t amused by this story.

“Aye, wheel,” he said. “They were right about the whisky, at least. But, ye  _ did _ agree to a drink wi’ me after I was stitched up.”

“A momentary lapse in judgement,” Claire said, tucking a lock of red hair behind Jamie’s ear.

“And I pray every morning ye dinna get that judgement back.”

Claire laughed and they all sat to share their meal.

“So, Ian,” Jamie said. “Ye have a river trip tomorrow?”

“Aye,” Ian said, scooping a second helping of grilled asparagus onto his plate. “But it’s the last one for the summer. I’ll be startin’ back full time at  _ Banner Elk _ next week.”

Once everyone had finished, Ian helped wash the dishes before heading upstairs to his bedroom. He collapsed down on his bed and made room for Rollo, who sprawled luxuriously beside him.

“She didna even bat an eye, Rollo, I’m telling ya. But she was the most  _ beautiful _ creature I’ve ever seen.”

“I’ll have to think of some way to make her talk to me, any ideas?.”

The dog made an amused ‘huff’.

As Ian relaxed into sleep, he wondered just what he could do to win the attentions of Rachel Hunter.


	2. The Memory of My Name on Your Tongue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian and Rachel's feelings for each other grow a little, though neither is sure what to do about it.

Rachel sighed in utter bliss as she sank into her couch. She had kicked off her shoes to land randomly across her living room when she had come in, desperate to stop the incessant tingling in her feet. She was just beating the sun home, her night shift having just finished. The silver lining to her obscenely late/early morning was that she had time to call Denny. 

Pulling out her neglected old laptop, she opened the Skype screen and waited as it rang a few times before there was an answer. 

“Rachel! So good to see you!”

It wasn’t her brother that had answered the call, but her sister-in-law. 

“Hello, Dotty! How are you? I don’t usually catch you when I call.”

The sweet girl shrugged. 

“I had the morning off. I… wasn’t feeling well.”

Rachel eyed her dubiously. 

“As long as I’ve known you, neither of you have ever taken a sick day.”

Denny, finally coming into view on the screen, blushed and coughed. Dotty giggled and winked at Rachel.

“Yes… well…” Denny sputtered. “I had a tickle in my throat this morning.”

Rachel, smiling, shook her head.

“I don’t want to know!”

They all laughed for a few moments before Dotty and Denny sobered. Something was up, Rachel could feel it in her gut.

“We’re glad you called,” Denny said, his voice soft but serious.

“I always do if I’ve the time, you know that.”

Dotty was smiling sweetly at her, gently nudging Denny.

“Yes, well… It seems Dotty and I have some news.”

Immediately Rachel’s mind jumped to the worst possible scenario. She worked hard to keep herself under control, waiting for Denny to get to the point.

“We’re pregnant,” he finally said.

Rachel’s eyes narrowed.

“Yes, we knew that…”  she said. “You told me that a month ago.”

“But it’s twins!” Dotty blurted in a very girly squeal. “Oh Rachel, we’re having twins!”

Denny looked terrified while his wife appeared thrilled.

“Twins!? That’s wonderful, Dotty! Congratulations!  And you, Denny… A father times two in one go! Well done! ”

“Yes,” Denny said flatly. “Not only will I be learning how to be a father, I’ll be learning it with  _ two _ children.”

Rachel couldn’t help but laugh. Her poor brother was in over his head if one of those children had even half of Dotty’s personality.

“Tell me you’ll still come to visit,” Dotty pleaded.

“Of course!” Rachel said. “Now I have three reasons to come!”

Denny frowned.

“Three?”

Rachel held up her fingers to count them off.

“Dotty, your first child, and the second child. Am I forgetting a fourth?”

“Ha ha,” he said, rolling his eyes.

Dotty burst into giggles while Rachel felt herself break into a yawn.

“You should get some sleep,” Denny said tenderly. “We’ll talk later and plan your trip out here, alright?”

“Alright, I love you both,” Rachel said as she waved at them.

As she plaited her hair, Rachel let her mind wander. It was best to get her thinking done  _ before _ attempting sleep, or she’d never get any rest. She started by remembering her entire day, from start to finish. As each memory came, she scrutinized it before releasing it, easing her mind as she did so.

_ Aye, Miss Rachel Hunter… _

The Scottish voice echoed through her mind as if the young man was standing right before her. The way he’d said her name, the R’s rolling a little… 

“No,” she said out loud, staring at herself in the mirror. “He said all those things to impress you.” Closing her eyes, she tried to release it, like she had done with all the other details of her day. The detail, however refused to be let go. 

_ Aye, Miss Rachel Hunter… _

_ The brouge, and sweet but cocky smile kept coming into her head.  _ Glaring at her reflection, Rachel sighed and decided it was of no use, this detail was here to stay, and she was too tired to fight it.

As she lay down in her bed, blinds closed tight against the light outside, she wondered about the young man, Ian. He was a guide, he’d said, taking tourists out to explore the wilderness. But that was only a seasonal job. Perhaps he didn’t have the patience for a full time job? His skin had had a rather nice tan, though, and very well defined muscles. She shook her head trying to avoid going down that line of thought. None of that mattered. She likely wouldn’t see him again for some time, not  with her schedule changing 

Still though, he’d said he was related to Dr. Fraser, hadn’t he? Rachel had always liked Dr. Fraser. She was very good at her job and cared about each of her patients as well as the staff she worked with. Perhaps there was more to him than she first thought…

* * *

Ian tossed and turned in his bed, never quite reaching sleep but not fully awake either.  His dreams, or whatever they might be called, were fragmented and strange. One part memory, one part imagination. A pair of beautiful hazel eyes tormented him, always just out of reach.

His own eyes opened and he stared at the ceiling. As the haze began to lift from his mind, the memories came back in full force. The lads he’d known back in Scotland had been the reason for his exile. Sometimes he missed his friends, his home, and the farm he’d grown up on with his family. But leaving had been the right decision, even if he hadn’t liked it at the time.

Being around that group of boys hadn’t been good, but he’d been sucked in. He’d made bad choices and people had been hurt as a result. Ian shook his head, trying to dispel that line of thinking for another time, and reached out to scratch behind Rollo’s ear to distract himself. When he’d moved in with his uncle and aunt, he’d promised himself he’d never think about those boys again, but would always repent for the hurt he caused.

Rollo groaned quietly and nuzzled Ian’s neck, still fast asleep. Ian smiled and patted his dog fondly, though the feelings from his memories still lingered.  _ Best think about something else then, lad _ , he thought to himself. The image of sweet Rachel Hunter came to him and he couldn’t help but smile. Perhaps he’d start winning her affections by bringing her a coffee in the morning. It had worked for his uncle, hadn’t it?


	3. 3AM Wednesday Morning and I’m Waitin’ to Finally Talk to a Girl a Little Cooler Than Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian decides to make his move. Will Rachel accept it?

Ian strode up to the nurse’s station and leaned against the counter. Mrs. Fitz glanced up from her computer and pursed her lips at him.

“Yer auntie isne workin’ today, lad,” she said in a motherly tone.

“Och, I ken that, Mrs. Fitz! Surely ye dinna think I only come to hospital to give my auntie her lunch!”

Mrs. Fitz cocked one eyebrow.

“No, I dinna think that. I think ye also like to flirt wi’ my lassies.”

“I would never!” Ian said in mock outrage. “To think I’d flirt wi’ someone else and you sitting here right before me?”

The older woman laughed, as he’d hoped. She had a booming, contagious laugh that always made him feel warm and happy.

“What is it you’re here for then, lad?”

“Well… I was hopin’ I could ask ye a wee bitty favor.”

She eyed him warily.

“And just what is this ‘wee bitty favor’ ye wish to ask?”

Ian glanced around quickly to be sure they wouldn’t be overheard.

“Do ye ken… do ye ken when Rachel Hunter has her thirty minute break?”

Both Mrs. Fitz’s brows rose slowly.

“Nurse Hunter, is it? And just why do ye want to ken that, Ian Fraser Murray?”

He had to think quickly. She was protective of her nurses and would require a response from him or she’d never give the information over. Though he had no problem staying up all night to wait for her, he thought it would be easier to be honest.

“Because I’d like to get to know her a bit more, aye? When I met her the other day, something just… I dinna ken just how to say it. But…”

“Oh, aye…” she said slowly. “ I thought I saw  _ somethin’ _ pass between ye both.” Mrs. Fitz eyed him for a few moments before coming to a decision. “ She should finish wi’ her rounds soon and then it’ll be her chance to eat. Just what have ye got planned then, young man?”

Ian shrugged.

“Nothing fancy. Just want to see her for a bit, if I can.”

Rachel came around a corner and set her files on the counter. She glanced up, looking first to Mrs. Fitz, then Ian and back, though her eyes lingered on Ian for a moment longer.

“Would it be alright if I took my break now? Things have slowed a little and I’ve finished my rounds.”

“Of course, dear,” Mrs. Fitz said.

“Nurse Hunter,” Ian said, lurching towards her. 

Rachel stopped and met his eyes.

“Yes, mister…”

Embarrassed, Ian coughed as he realized he’d never properly introduced himself. His mother would have cuffed his ears.

“Murray. Ian Murray.”

She gave him a nice, professional smile.

“What can I help you with, Mr. Murray?”

“Weel…” heat flared in his face and he knew his face burned red. “I was only wondering if I might join ye. I’d like to buy ye lunch in the cafeteria, if ye dinna mind.”

Rachel eyed him for a minute before she spoke.

With a small smile, she nodded her head in the direction of the cafeteria. 

“If you’d like to join me, the company would be nice. However I insist on paying for my own food, thank you for the offer though.”

Ian couldn’t help the grin that came to his face as he followed her to the cafeteria. He waited patiently for her to buy her food and choose a place to sit while he got a coffee. They sat at a small table and an uncomfortable silence settled over them. He should say something, he knew, but what on earth should he say? 

“Surely you did not come here in the middle of the night to simply drink the bad coffee,” Rachel said, a hint of amusement in her eyes.

“Oh! Ah… Weel no. I didna come for the coffee. I came to see…” he trailed off awkwardly, not sure exactly what he’d been about to say.

Rachel watched him, her hazel eyes assessing.

“You came to see what?” she asked.

“If… Weel if maybe… Ye might want to…” Ian huffed in irritation. He’d  _ never _ been this tongue tied around a lass before. “I came to spend time wi’ you and to ask if maybe ye’d like to go on a picnic wi’ me next week,” he finished in a mad rush.

She stared at him openly for a moment, her fork halfway to her mouth.

“You… Are you asking me out? On a date?”

Ian held his paper coffee cup to hide the fact that his hands were shaking.

“Aye. On a date.”

“Next week?”

“Aye. You pick the day. I can come pick you up, or tell ye where to meet me. I ken this beautiful place to have it, wildflowers all around. The weather’s no’ turned bad yet, so it would still be safe to sit outside.”

Rachel took a few more bites of her chicken salad before answering.

“Alright,” she finally said. “I’ll go with you.”

“Aye?” he said, unable to hide the excitement in his voice. “Truly?”

“Yes. As long as I’m home in time to get enough sleep before my next shift starts.”

Ian nodded vigorously.

“Oh aye, of course! Tell me what time ye need to be home and I’ll be sure ye make it!”

That same uncomfortable silence from earlier fell over them once more. Rachel ate as quickly as she could before her break ran out.

“Thank you,” she said as she stood. “For sitting with me. I’m often by myself, it was nice to have the company.”

Ian jumped out of his chair as she rose.

“Aye! It was lovely to sit with you. Perhaps we could do it again, sometime?”

“Maybe,” she said as she moved toward the doors. “I’m so sorry, Mr. Murray, but I must get back to my patients now.”

“Aye, aye, of course. Please though, call me Ian. I’ll leave my contact information wi’ Mrs. Fitz, then?”

Rachel nodded and smiled before exiting the cafeteria. Ian sighed as a sliver of panic pierced his excitement. How on earth was he to make a picnic romantic enough for her to agree to go out with him again?

* * *

Rachel hurried back to the nurse’s station, heart thundering in her chest. Why had she agreed to going out with Ian Murray? She didn’t have time for a relationship! Of course, going out for a picnic lunch didn’t make anything turn into a relationship. But with Ian Murray?! She’d seen him flirt with a number of girls before and she certainly wasn’t interested in that. Meaningless flirting was a waste of time and energy.

She made her way back to her floor and through her rounds of patients, checking vital signs and IV lines before she made it back to the station. Mrs. Fitz was waiting for her, a knowing grin on her plump cheeks.

“I’ve somethin’ for ye, lass,” she said.

Rachel’s brows furrowed.

“What is it?”

“Wee Ian Murray’s phone number. And home address. And work address. And his house phone number. And his work phone number.”

Rachel’s mouth fell open.

“He left all that?”

“Oh aye,” Mrs. Fitz said, almost laughing. “As well as his personal email and work email, should any of the other ways fail.”

“Oh…” she said, looking at the messy handwriting on the paper Mrs. Fitz offered her. “That was very kind of him.”

The older woman leaned on the counter, waiting until Rachel met her gaze.

“He’s a good lad, is Ian. Dinna break his heart, aye?”

Getting anyone’s hearts involved was exactly what Rachel was afraid of.

  
  



	4. It is a Risk to Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian confides in Jamie about asking Rachel out. Rachel wonders why she agreed to go out with Ian and turns to her beloved sister in law for advice.

Ian sat at the kitchen table staring blankly into his cup of coffee. Rollo stood at the back door, waiting as patiently as possible to be let out for his morning business, but his master seemed too distracted to notice.

She’d said  _ yes _ . 

Of course he  _ had _ been hoping she would, but when she actually had? What was he to do now? Take her out, he supposed, just like he’d promised. But there was so much to do!

“Ian? You’re up awfully early, lad,” his uncle said, coming down the stairs into the kitchen.

“Aye,” Ian said mechanically, not looking up from his mug. “I couldna sleep.”

“Claire said ye came in late. It’s no’ like you to break curfew.” Jamie said with a note of concern in his voice as he opened the back door to let Rollo into the yard. Ian paid little attention to the tone in his uncle’s voice, too tired and too distracted to notice.

Damn it, he’d forgotten about the curfew. It hadn’t been a problem for so long it really hadn’t crossed his mind.

“I’m sorry, Uncle Jamie. I didna even think of it. I kent when Rachel was scheduled to work and went to see her during her break. I came straight home though.”

Still unseen, Jamie nodded.

“Aye, alright. If she worked a graveyard, that must have been near three in the morning.”

“Aye. It was.”

Jamie waited, but when Ian said nothing else, he sighed and snapped his fingers.

“So what’s kept ye up? Did she no’ let you sit wi’ her?”

Ian shook his head suddenly and looked up at his uncle for the first time.

“No, no… She did.”

Jamie rolled his eyes and settled more comfortably on his chair.

“Do I have to pry everything out of ye, lad? What happened?”

But Ian’s mind was in a whirl. He thought about all of the married couples he knew, from his parents to his auntie and uncle, even to a few of his siblings and friends. There were so many things he didn’t know, and he had no idea where to begin.

“My mam and da… They look at each other the way you look at auntie Claire. Was it…” Ian paused, searching for the right words. “Was it always like that for them?”

Jamie smiled and nodded.

“Aye, it was for your da. But we all grew up together, ken? Ian was terrified of asking Jenny out.”

Ian, the younger, looked up at him in shock.

“What? Da’s no’ afraid of anything! Or anyone!”

“Och, no. He’s just good at hiding it. He was afraid of Jenny, afraid of being denied. He feels deeply wi’ his heart, ken?”

Setting his mug of coffee down on the table, Ian leaned forward to listen intently.

“I canna believe da was ever afraid of mam.”

Jamie narrowed his eyes for a moment before coming to a decision.

“They havena told ye how they came together, have they?”

Ian shook his head.

“No’ really. All I ken is da loves mam and says there wasna anyone else for him.”

“Aye, that’s true. But… When Ian was about nineteen, he was working on his da’s farm. They raised wool sheep, ken?”

“Aye, Granny Murray has the best wool in the highlands.”

Jamie chuckled a little and nodded his head.

“Weel, Ian was loading up some sheep to move them to a different pasture. The trailer rolled over his foot and broke it badly. We didna ken at the time how bad it was. We thought it wasna too bad, the ground was soft from the rain. But it got infected. By the time we got him to hospital, they had to amputate his leg below the knee.”

Ian nodded.

“Aye. Mam makes sure da gets his stump checked on regularly.”

“I was in the room wi’ him when he woke up, after the surgery. He wept and I thought it was because of his lost leg. But it wasna, he wept because he said he could never ask Jenny out now. He told me she deserved a whole man who could provide her wi’ a good life and a dozen bairns, but that wasn’t him. No’ wi’ a missing leg.”

“Da said that? Truly?”

Ian couldn’t believe it. His parents had always been so solid, a shining example of how a marriage could work.

“He did, and he meant it. But Jenny… 

Weel Jenny was a Fraser before she was a Murray. After your da got his first prosthetic leg, Jenny took him out on walks until he got stronger. Once he didna wobble anymore, Jenny said ‘good, now ye can dance wi’ me when we go out on Friday.’”

For a few minutes, Ian allowed the story to echo through his memories. All his life, he’d only ever known his parents to dote on each other, always together and always content. But one of them apparently had to have taken the first step. He didn’t know if Rachel would be to him what his mam was to his da, but he knew he needed to find out.

“I suppose it’s good I asked Rachel out now, then, isn’t it?”

Jamie smiled. 

“And why is that?”

“I havna lost a limb yet. But… Uncle, I dinna ken what to do.”

Jamie stood and took Ian’s mug to refill it with fresh coffee as well as getting one for himself. Settling back into his chair, he pushed Ian’s cup back to him.

“Surely ye’ve taken a lass out before.”

“She’s no’ just a  _ lass _ , Uncle Jamie. I like her and want her to like me. I want a second and third and fourth date wi’ her. How do I do that?”

“Just be yourself,” Jamie said with a wry tone.

Ian made a Scottish sound of annoyance and kicked at his uncle’s chair. Jamie laughed a little before nodding and sobering a bit.

“That’s no’ verra helpful, Uncle,” Ian said flatly.

“Do something nice, something that’ll gi’ ye both time to talk and get to know each other. Make sure to do things that show her that ye pay attention. Be an active listener when she speaks, show her that what she says is interesting to you; that  _ she _ is interesting to you. And always,  _ always _ , be honest wi’ her.”

“Even about… everything that happened in Scotland?”

Jamie sighed knowing this would be an uncomfortable subject with the lad.

“Aye, if it comes up. When I took your auntie out for coffee that first time, one of the first things I did was promise her honesty. I have never once lied to her since we’ve kent each other.”

An idea sprang to his mind as the stairs creaked with footsteps. Claire came into the kitchen, blinking blearily as she shuffled to the coffee pot. Her hair was a wild mess and she looked exhausted, but Jamie looked at her as if she was the whole world. Ian watched his aunt and uncle with interest. He wanted to have that, to have a woman he could devote himself to.

“Thanks for talking wi’ me, Uncle Jamie. I’m gonna get some sleep. I’ve a few things I need to do before I call her and find out a good day to take her out.”

Grinning to himself, Ian hopped up the stairs two at a time to his room. Once inside, he collapsed onto his bed and couldn’t stop his smile from growing larger. Rollo having been let back in the house, decided to join him and hopped up beside him, flopping onto his side.

* * *

 

Rachel still couldn’t believe it. She’d agreed to a date with Ian Murray sometime in the next week. This wasn’t something she normally did, agreeing to dates with men. As she closed and locked her apartment door, she was already dialing her best friend.

“Rachel!” came Dotty’s cheery voice. “This is a pleasant surprise! I wasn’t expecting to hear from you until Thursday.”

“Do you have a few minutes to talk?”

“Of course! Is everything alright?”

Rachel sighed and sat down on her couch, kicking her shoes off.

“Yes, no… I don’t know Dot, I’ve got a date,” she finally said.

She had to hold the phone away from her ear as Dotty squealed.

“You’ve got a date?!”

“I don’t know how this happened…”

“Well… I suspect it started with a handsome young man asking you out.”

Rachel groaned and fought the urge to hide her face under a pillow and scream.

“He came and sat with me on my break.”

“So you  _ do _ think he’s handsome!”

“I didn’t say that!”

Dotty giggled. “But you didn’t correct me either.”

With a huge sigh, Rachel stretched out on her couch and stared up at the ceiling.

“I just don’t understand, Dot. Why did I do this? I’m not… I mean, I don’t just let men join me for a meal. And then promptly agree to go out with them a week later.”

“It’s alright to date, you know,” Dotty said gently. “Moving on doesn’t make you a bad person and it’s been more than enough time. I think he’d want you to be happy, darling.”

Rachel bit down on her bottom lip and took a trembling breath.

“You really think it’s okay?” she asked in a whisper.

“Of course it’s okay. But if you’re not comfortable, you can call your young man and cancel. Though, from what you’ve said, he seems to be a good man.”

Rachel took a moment to gather her wits before responding.

“Ian is a kind man, I think. He asked to sit with me, didn’t demand to monopolize my time. He was polite and considerate when he asked me out, offered to let me drive myself to the date. I could tell he was nervous, but he was still well spoken. But… I still don’t get it. Dotty… When he asked if he could sit with me, it felt…”

The woman on the other end of the phone sighed.

“I presume it’s similar to how Denny and I started. When he asked to sit with you, it felt right, didn’t it?”

“I wasn’t… I wasn’t afraid when he asked. Confused, to be sure, but not scared or uncomfortable.”

“That’s how Denny was with me, too,” Dotty said, a bright smile obvious in her voice. “He was so different from the men I was used to. Kind and gentle and sweet… He was always so respectful of me. Will your Ian be the same?”

Rachel thought back to the short time they’d spent together.

“Maybe? I don’t honestly know, Dot. I suppose I’ll find out, won’t I?”

Dotty squeaked again, though much quieter than the first time.

“You’re going to do it?! Oh Rachel, I’m so happy for you! What will you wear?”

Rachel’s eyes went wide and she stopped breathing for a moment.

“I… Hang on. I need to look through my closet.”

“Oh just grab your computer and put me on Skype. That way I can help!”

Rachel pursed her lips at her sister-in-law.

“I think I can dress myself, Dot.”

“Certainly you can, if you’re dressing for work in those dreary scrubs or staying in wearing those oversized t-shirts and pajama trousers.”

Dotty was right and they both knew it.

“Fine. Give me a few minutes to look at my options.”

Fifteen minutes later, Rachel’s closet had exploded into her bedroom, clothes strewn everywhere. Dotty answered the Skype call and immediately began giggling. 

“Didn’t find anything?” she asked.

“What do you think? I found clothes I didn’t even know I  _ had _ .”

“Probably a few of those tops I got you for Christmas last year.”

Rachel’s cheeks flushed as she eyed one of the nice blouses that still had the tag on it.

“He said we’d be going on a picnic, so I don’t think a dress is a good idea.”

“Rachel, darling, a dress is  _ always _ a good idea. But you’d be uncomfortable in that for a first date. Perhaps when he takes you to a fancy restaurant you can wear that beautiful gown you have.”

“Perhaps. Assuming I agree to another date. I need to get through the first one.”

Rachel held the laptop up so Dotty could survey their options. After a few moments of contemplative silence, she spoke up.

“I think I see the perfect outfit! Oh, Rachel… You’ll knock him out with this!”

“Well I don’t want that! He’s the only one that knows how to get to this perfect meadow!”

“A meadow!? With wild flowers and birds singing? How  _ romantic! _ ”

“Focus, Dot!”

The other woman giggled and tried to control herself.

“Right, right. You know I’ll be expecting the details of your date as payment for my assistance.”

“Naturally. Now tell me what to wear.”

“Grab those dark jeans and that pink top. Pin your hair half up and half down and wear that necklace Denny gave you for your birthday this year.”

Rushing around the room, Rachel gathered up the articles of clothing as Dotty instructed and put the outfit together.

“Dot, we both know  _ you _ were the one that picked out the necklace.”

“I love Denny, I do, but he has  _ no _ sense of fashion or how to choose jewelry for a woman. Now go try that all on for me so I can see it!”

“Dotty, I’m not putting on a fashion show for you.”

Dotty pouted her lips and pleaded silently with Rachel.

“Pretty please? Denny’s at work for a while more and I’m bored.”

“Fine. But I’ll disown you if you tell anyone I did this.”

Dressed in the outfit Dotty had chosen, Rachel turned her laptop around and turned in a slow circle.

“Rachel you look absolutely stunning! I’ll let you choose the shoes, as long as they’re not those horrible things you wear to work.”

“Those shoes are comfortable and don’t make my feet ache after being in them for twelve hours.”

Dotty rolled her eyes.

“You sound just like your brother. Just don’t mix black and brown and we can still be sisters.”

A wave of tenderness washed over Rachel as she looked at the grainy picture of her sister in law.

“I love you, Dotty. I don’t know what I would have done without you and Denny. Thank you for helping me with this.”

Dot’s lips began to tremble and tears filled her eyes.

“Rachel, dear, you are my best friend and the best sister I could have ever hoped for. All I want, all Denny and I both want, is for you to be happy.”

Rachel nodded.

“I should let you go. I’ve got a mess to clean up and you need your rest.”

“Now you  _ really _ sound like your brother. Make sure to tell us when you know what time your date is, alright? We’ll be rooting for you!”

“Thank you, Dot. I’ll keep you informed.”

Shutting her computer down, Rachel set aside her date night outfit and began tidying her room. 

  
  



	5. Fashionably Nervous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Ian's turn to be nervous and ask for relationship advice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for anyone who was on Tumblr and came looking here for this chapter. Tumblr lets me set things to post at a certain time and I can't do that here, so I always wait to post the chapter here until after it does on Tumblr. Then time got away from me, but here it is!

Rollo sneezed and Ian turned to glare at him. The dog just stared back.

“It’s a  _ date _ , Rollo. I need to look nice.”

The contents of his small closet had exploded all over his bed and floor, clothes heaped in untidy piles without thought. He lived a simple life and didn’t spend much money on his appearance. Every few months he got his hair cut, bought new clothes when his old ones wore out, and got Rollo his supplies. Otherwise his money went into his savings and the few miscellaneous needs that come up from time to time. A knock came at his door and Ian hurriedly pulled on a pair of jeans.

“Come in,” he said.

Auntie Claire walked in, her eyes bugging out at the state of his room.

“I don’t believe I’ve ever seen your room like this before,” she said, trying to stifle a laugh.

“Auntie, help me?”

“When is your date?” she said sympathetically 

Ian sighed and sat on a corner of his bed.

“Wednesday. It’s her day off this week.”

Claire lifted an eyebrow.

“You must be special if she’s spending her precious time off with you. Jamie said you’re doing a picnic?”

“Aye. I wanted to do something nice for her. The weather should hold steady this week, but I’ve got an umbrella and blanket packed in my car to be safe.”

“Only one blanket? What will you both sit on?”

His face flushed.

“An extra,uh blanket, I mean. Uncle Jamie said I could borrow the nice picnic blanket he got ye a few years back?”

His auntie smiled at him.

“That’s perfect. Now, what is it you need help with?”

Ian waved vaguely at the mass of clothes piled on his bed.

“I dinna ken what to wear, Auntie. I want her to see I ken how to look after myself, that I’ve a good, steady job, but… I dinna want to look like a dandy either.”

She mad a  _ hmmm _ noise as she began picking through the options. He did his own laundry, so she wasn’t overly familiar with what he had.

“This is all you’ve got?”

“Aye. Weel and the suit mam sent for Christmas last year. And my kilt. But… I dinna want to bring that out just yet.”

Auntie Claire eyed him critically before she sighed. 

“You know… I’m not exactly the best person to ask for fashion advice.”

Ian nearly groaned.

“Auntie, I dinna have anyone else to ask!”

“Well, you could call your mum. I’m sure she’d be more than happy to help you choose exactly what you need, and I know she’d love to hear about Rachel too.”

Relief flooded Ian’s veins at the thought of speaking to his mam. He grabbed Claire up in a big hug before pulling his phone from his pocket. The door closed quietly behind his aunt as she left him in peace.

Ian felt a little nervous as his listened to the ringing. He hadn’t told his family about any of his other girlfriends, but Rachel was different.

“Ian?”

The sharpness of his mother’s tone pulled him from his thoughts. 

“Aye, mam.”

“Are ye alright, lad? Is anything the matter?”

For a moment, he was confused at her question.

“What’s the lad done now?” came his father’s muffled voice. 

Belatedly, Ian looked at the clock and winced.

“I’m sorry, mam. Nothing’s wrong, I promise. I didna look at the time before I rang. I’m sorry I woke ye up.”

“Why are ye callin’? Did something happen?”

“Weel… I need your help. I… I asked a girl out.”

The phone went silent for so long Ian worried he’d dropped the call. 

“Mam?”

“What girl? Who did ye ask out?”

“Her name is Rachel. She’s a nurse at Auntie’s hospital. She’s… Mam she’s beautiful. I’m takin’ her out on Wednesday and I dinna ken what to wear.”

Ian heard the sound of an old door close as his mother left her bedroom. 

“Ye’ve never called about a girl before, Ian. What’s so special about this one?”

“I… I dinna ken, exactly. But I like her. I waited up to sit wi’ her while she had a short break in the middle of the night. She agreed to go out wi’ me.”

“Oh Ian,” she said softly. “I’m so happy for ye. Tell me about her. What’s she look like?”

Ian sat on his bed and told his mother everything he knew about Rachel, which wasn’t much. 

“Alright, alright. So ye need help pickin’ what to wear, aye?”

“How did ye ken that?”

“It may have been a long time since I last laid eyes on ye, Ian Murray, but I’m yer mother and I ken how ye are. Now go turn on the video call and show me what options ye have.”

He sighed and looked around the room.

“It’s a bit of a mess…”

“Dinna make excuses.”

With a few taps on his phone, he pulled up the video and smiled at his mam. She looked tired, but gave him a warm smile.

“Ye look good, lad.”

“Thanks mam.”

“Now gi’ us a look at yer clothes.”

Ian turned the camera around and did as his mother instructed. Half an hour later, they’d put together a respectable outfit. As he cleaned up the rest of his mess, his mam gave him the big family update. It had been some time since he’d learned what all his siblings were doing and it was nice to listen to his mam talk. 

“So ye promise me, Ian. Promise you’ll ring after ye’ve gone out wi’ wee Rachel.”

“Aye, mam. I promise to call ye as soon as I can.”

Suddenly the elder Ian’s face filled the small screen.

“Are ye still talkin’ to the lad?” his father asked.

“Aye!” Jenny said, pushing her husband out of the way. “Get yer big head out of my face.”

Ian laughed, watching his parents. A sharp stab of homesickness stole his breath for a moment. 

“Ye look good, son,” Ian’s father said. 

“Thanks, Da.”

Jenny’s face came back into focus on the screen.

“I’m afraid my morning’s started now your da’s up.”

“Aye, I’ll let ye go then.”

“Dinna wait so long to ring again, Ian. I miss the sound of your voice.”

A lump formed in his throat and he coughed to dislodge it. 

“I’ll ring ye soon, Mam. Promise.”

“I love ye, Ian.”

“Love ye too, Mam.”

She gave him a warm smile before the video call ended. Christ he missed his family. Maybe he’d have to start planning a trip back for a visit. If all went well with Rachel, perhaps he could bring her along.

Rollo, who had fallen asleep while Ian had spoken with his mam, suddenly barked himself awake. He looked at Ian with a puzzled expression before shaking himself.

“Dinna fash, Rollo. Mam helped me find somethin’. Lets take ye out to do yer business before we go to bed, aye?”

Ian patted his leg and led the dog out.

***

Claire looked out her bedroom window, watching her nephew and his dog. Her husband came up behind her, hair still dripping from his shower.

“He’s a good lad,” Jamie said.

“He is. And he’s got a date.”

“Aye, so he told me.” Jamie turned Claire to face him, grinning down at her. “The lad’s near terrified to take this lass out.”

Claire smiled back, brushing the wet, red hair from his face.

“We were never that young, were we?”

“Young? Nah. Terrified to ask a beautiful lass out on a date? Och aye. I remember that verra well.”

“What I remember,” she said, tracing feather-light circles on his bare shoulders. “Is wondering why you fancied a harried nurse like me. I know of at least six other nurses who hated that you brought me coffee.”

Jamie gave a deep chuckle, arms sliding around her to pull her in close.

“How could I see anyone else wi’ you right there?”

“And you still feel that way? After all these years?”

Rather than offer a reply, he met her gaze. His blue eyes were dark with desire and adoration, holding her attention until she knew the truth. He loved her to the depths of his very soul and she held his heart in her hands. Reaching up, she pressed her lips to his and sighed.

“I feel exactly the same way,” she whispered against his mouth.

Then he gathered her in his arms and showed her just how much he loved her.

  
  



End file.
